June 6, 2009 Patch
, , |Related = Release notes 06/06/09 |Prev = May 29, 2009 Patch |Next = June 12, 2009 Patch }} League of Legends Champions * ** Tooltip updated. * General ** Moved skills around. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 340 from 400 (to make it easier to hit your target). ** No longer resets your attack animation. * ** Now reduces armor and magic resist when it hits from behind. ** Armor/magic resist reduction increased to from . * ** Fade time reduced to seconds from . * ** Cast range reduced to 525 from 600. * ** Fixed an edge case bug that allowed it to continue after dying. ** Damage reduced to from (still penetrates immunity). (This is a temporary fix, we intend to remove the immunity penetration and increase the damage soon). * ** Miss chance modified to 10% at all levels from %. * ** Attack speed bonus modified to % from %. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 16. * General ** RENAMED from Morgana Le. * ** Renamed from . * General ** RENAMED from Singe. * ** Bonus stats reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * General ** RENAMED from Sivir the Battle Maiden. * ** Miss chance duration modified to seconds from . * ** Now has a ability power ratio. * ** Sped up cast time to make it more responsive and easier to hit with. * ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Crit damage per stack reduced to 4% from 5%. ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 7 from 8. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. * ** Removed an errant blank buff that this ability caused. ** Can now proc item based effects (such as , , etc.). * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Can now hit Minions and Monsters (but cannot proc the 15% of their max hp damage). * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Duration reduced to 15 from 45 sec. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from (Note: Since recall affects itself these numbers are more like to ). Items * NEW ITEM: : Low / Mid Tier - Ability Power / Mana Regen item with a 10% cooldown reduction. * NEW ITEM: : High Tier - Armor / Mana item with 25% cooldown reduction and a 25% Attack Speed Reduction Aura. * NEW ITEM: : Mid Tier - Movement / Magic Resist which reduces all slowing effects by 30% (Slow, Stun, Fear, Snare, Taunt, etc.). * No longer triggers effects like and . * Recipe cost reduced to 550 from 700. * Health regeneration reduced to % from 2%. * Fixed all bugs associated with this item. Summoner Spells * Gave it the correct buff icon/tooltip. * Can now be cast while disabled. * Fixed a particle bug with its cleave. * HP per level reduced to 150 from 250 (from 850-5100 total to 750-3300 total). * Added a 33% damage reduction from turrets. HUD * Fixed issue with scoreboard size being wrong often, especially when you changed resolutions * Fixed issue with player’s minions not giving them full credit for kills in the announcements. * Converted the HUD update cooldown function into a generic one, and use it for avatar spells as well, should solve several avatar spell cooldown issues. * Fixed issue with cooldown HUD not updating if you are out of mana. General * Starting Health on champions reduced by approximately 10%. * Health gain per level increased to compensate by level 12. * Level 1 Non-Caster attack damage increased by 20%. * Damage growth per level reduced to make max level total attack damage to be approximately 10% less (accounting for the Level 1 damage increase). * Updated various champions initial attack speed timers. * Armor per level for casters and ranged dps increased to make them slightly less squishy. * Damage minions do to champions increased to 70% from 60%. * Channeling spells will not break as easily as before. * Fixed issue with chasing and repeatedly clicking on the enemy interrupting your attack. * Fixed issue with channeling spells being interrupted by autoattack. * Fixed issue with insta-cast summoner spells interrupting your order when moving-to cast. zh:June 6, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes